


Enjoy the Show

by Orangemarshmallow134



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Group searches, Katsuki won't stand for it, M/M, Midoriya :((, Multi, a mix of All Might's fight and the fight at the old training sight, but they end up grabbing Izuku instead, he's more supportive too, it's a mess, maybe more chapters?, shigaraki is more insane than normal, the villains are after Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangemarshmallow134/pseuds/Orangemarshmallow134
Summary: Pearls are considered precious, and now-they hold the lives of the blood taken from heroes. Izuku was their first test. He wanted to save them-his entire class, his family, his school, his town. they are so important-at least he won there.Kastuki wouldn't say that he was trying to save his ass, regardless of what was happening, but... He was trying to save his ass.So why didn't he?





	Enjoy the Show

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance...

Izuku was panting harshly through his nose, the smell of burning filled his lungs as Kirishima screamed at Katsuki to grab hold of his hand as Iida shot them through the sky. Izuku felt as if he were curling in on himself, with the familiar empty feeling that spread through his chest, of unadulterated fear.  
Then, he came to, with a weight that latched onto them. Katsuki made it.  
Izuku smiled as widely as possible, turning to show Katsuki as tears welled in his eyes.  
He was so tired with everything happening. He didn’t even notice as his grip began to slip.

“Izuku?” Kirishima asked as they shot through the air, Iida arguing with Katsuki. Izuku didn’t awake from his stupor, especially not as he made eye contact with Shigaraki.  
He was smiling as if he knew something Izuku didn’t.  
His hand slipped.  
“MIDORIYA!??” Izuku heard Iida scream as he fled towards the ground.  
“HOLY SHIT!” Was Katsuki’s distant reply, and Izuku started to scream as he plummeted towards the ground before bringing his fingers together to flick at the ground to avoid heavy impact.  
He felt power surging through his body before he released and sent air flushing to the side like a small parachute. Izuku gasped, his hair dragging his face back before he landed on the ground, in front of the two villains, seemingly impressed by his save.  
“Nice save, Midoriya.” Izuku shuddered at Shigaraki’s words, “Hope you can do the same for your next feat.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?!”  
“Oh, you’ll see soon enough. Or maybe,” His smile curled out of the hand, “it will be too dark for you to see.”

“IIDA, WE HAVE TO GO BACK!” Kirishima cried into the boy’s ears. Iida struggled for breath as he puttered on through his engines.  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS DEKU’S PROBLEM?!”  
“YOUR COMMENTARY IS NOT HELPING!” Iida screamed.  
“WE JUST GOT KATSUKI BACK. WE CAN’T LOSE MIDORIYA TOO.”Kirishima cried, shifting his grip off of Iida’s shoulder.  
Iida cursed, which was besides his usual demeanor and then aimed for the nearest building. Katsuki continued to watch Izuku’s small and blurry blob of a figure with concern-unusual for him too.  
“WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO DO, KIRISHIMA?” Iida cried once they hit the roof of the building. “HE’S TRAPPED WITHIN THE VILLAIN’S CIRCLE, AND THE PRO HEROES SHOULD BE THE ONES TO COORDINATE US, INSTEAD OF RISKING US PUTTING MIDORIYA IN DANGER.”  
“THIS IS ONE OF OUR CLASSMATES, IIDA. ONE OF OUR FRIENDS, THAT WE HAVE THE ABILITY TO SAVE.”  
Iida nodded in resignation and looked at Katsuki sternly.  
“Can we count on you to be safe?”  
Katsuki to put it lightly glowered, catching the sense of Iida’s supposedly actual meaning.  
Will you be safe, and not be captured?  
“Of course, stupid ass, engine legs.”  
Iida said nothing to retort and waved them after him as they headed back towards where they came from.  
Kirishima shook his head once they got sight of Izuku and his surprisingly visible shaking form.  
“He would be hurt by the time we got there on foot. Maybe worse.” Katsuki grimaced, “We need to go back the way we came before.”  
Iida looked about and then nodded.  
“We would undeniably be seen, and heard-since the quirks that would get us there are loud enough to hear for miles.” Iida looked down at his legs angrily, “Not to mention that Katsuki is also being used as a target for the villains. They’d be after him too, not just Midoriya.”  
Kirishima pulled at his hair stressfully. Katsuki glared at the ground, imagining the face of Shigaraki and stabbing it to pieces.  
“We need to risk it,” Kirishima babbled and then looked at Katsuki determinedly, “You and Midoriya could create the wonder duo that All Might was talking about.”  
Katsuki snorted at this, but supplied no backup retort, so Iida urged them onto his shoulders before taking off across the night sky. Katsuki’s eyes watered as his eyes stuck onto Izuku, shuddering.  
“At my count, you’ll both drop off my shoulders and join him alright?” Iida asked over the wind whistling in their ears.  
Katsuki nodded, weirdly quiet. Kirishima shouted a ‘yes, sir!’ and awaited their deploy.

Izuku wobbled as his feet felt the earth under his shoes. He watched the man uneasily, and Himiko Toga giggled at him. Izuku felt his confidence wavering, and he felt the familiar fear once Himiko dragged the knife from behind her back.  
“I knew I’d see you again, Izuku~” She sang as she walked forward. Shigaraki ironed a hand to her shoulder momentarily, and she stood completely still for a moment before a large bloodthirsty smirk curled at her lips.  
Izuku thought he could hear Shigaraki chuckling low under his breath.  
Great, more things to add to his nightmare list. Thank you, villain league.  
Toga came forward.  
“Aww, your face is as cute as ever, my dear.” Himiko sang once more, almost nicking her cheek with her own knife. “I wish I could have it all to myself on a silver platter.”  
Izuku stepped back a bit, unsure.  
“I could peel it off with this knife, but, what would I do with your body left? What a waste!”  
Izuku shuddered, and Himiko brought her eyes to a wide expression. The bloodlust almost seeping out of her.  
“I might as well have the whole thing, shan’t I?!”  
She darted forward, and Izuku anticipated her, throwing himself into the air in a rush before the knife tore open his pant leg.  
It was ripped at the knee, but his skin was not cut.  
No time for relief, he chided himself as he dodged another hit. Izuku flipped his hand against the ground, twirling himself through the air before landing on his feet, stumbling on the rocks.  
Himiko cooed and awed at him before surging forward, knife stuck on his face.  
“You’re so talented, aren’t you~”  
Izuku scoffed aloud and then dodged the knife at his side and went to grab it.  
Himiko shrieked and brought the knife up diagonally, making Izuku’s head fly back.  
The slicing pain exploded at his cheek up to his eyebrow, and he cried out in pain before throwing himself out of range.  
“You should have anticipated that, you Moron!” his mind screamed. But the damage was done already. She was giggling excitedly as she ran around in circles, almost headed for him again.  
Izuku was about to run again when Shigaraki appeared again, putting a hand against Himiko’s shoulder again.  
“You did surprisingly well, Toga.Weird, I thought Midoriya, All Might’s apprentice would have been smarter and more coordinated in his steps. I guess you never judge a book by its’ cover.” His monotone voice soothed, making Himiko’s laboured breathing calm a bit. “Now, what do we say?”  
Toga grinned maliciously at Izuku, handing the knife to Shigaraki’s awaiting hand.  
“Thank you for your contribution.”  
Izuku shook his head in confusion, his hair a tangle at the back of his head, and the sunglasses in his pocket suddenly felt too heavy.  
“What?”

Katsuki could feel his teeth grit dangerously as he saw Himiko darting at Izuku with precise strikes. But he could see, that Shigaraki was near and watching in time with every move as if he were ready to intervene. Katsuki could hear Kirishima cursing under his breath, and Iida’s tense shoulders under his grip as they came closer.  
Then, Himiko struck Izuku, and he cried out. Katsuki responded with tandem, ‘HAAH??!!’  
Iida growled and pushed himself farther, and Katsuki was ready to burst forward and throw himself at the bitch.  
But, immediately after, Shigaraki was by her side with his hand branded on her shoulder as he held her back. Izuku’s cheek was overflowing with dark red fluid.  
It made Katsuki feel sick.  
“Alright, you need to join him quicker than we expected, you two.” Iida’s voice shook.  
“Iida, you can’t force yourself too much further. You know how far away the pro’s are. And you know that they all, including Todoroki and Momo, think that we’re safe and flying home.” Kirishima exclaimed, “I can go with you and help you get to the heroes quicker in case you pass out from overuse!”  
“But, we need as much help as we can! These are pro villains. They are much more dangerous than you’d like to assume!” Iida responded exasperatedly.  
“ARE YOU SAYING THAT I CAN’T DO IT?!” Katsuki growled loudly. Kirishima smacked his forehead.  
“No, Bakubro! I think that you can keep going with Izuku easily without me. Less people to save, amiright?”  
Katsuki was not amused.  
“Look,” Kirishima bowed a bit, “Izuku is in danger, and we’re moving without a fully developed plan. But, my friend is in danger, who already got his cheek slashed, and has blood gushing down his face. It hasn’t even been 5 minutes. So, forgive me if I’m rushing to save someone.”  
Iida said nothing and then sighed, his engines puttering a bit to slow down.  
“Alright, Bakugou-ah-Ground Zero,” Iida said quietly, making Katsuki lean in, “You will jump now and use your quirk as minimally as you can to get to Midoriya. Can you do that?”  
Katsuki felt a smug smile curl at his lips, and his hands let go of Iida’s shoulder to explode dangerously.  
“Too easy, almost like you think I’m incapable.” Katsuki crooned before he started to fall.

Izuku tried to dart away, but his legs felt like liquid lead. They stuck to the ground, and no matter how much Izuku strained and pushed at his legs, he was glued to where he was.  
He could feel the cold moisture falling down his cheek, the reflection glistening in his eyes. And it scared him.  
“Yes, thank you, Midoriya.” Shigaraki grinned and then pried the knife from Himiko’s tense and bloodied hands. Her smile was almost painted on. And her breathing had stilled as if she were a puppet on strings, she completely stilled.  
Shigaraki was gentle as he pulled the vial from Himiko’s crushing grip, and he held it up against the moonlight to smile at it. Izuku stepped forward and grabbed his side.  
“Why did you stop her, huh?” He asked, “Didn’t you want me dead? You already sent Muscular after me before, what changed?”  
He didn’t answer for awhile before he sighed and tucked the vial in his back pocket.  
“Well, this will be a surprise for you then, huh? Besides, I’d rather not have blood splattered everywhere because of her stupid mistakes.”  
“What do you mean?” Izuku straightened, his ear tentatively listening to nearby explosions.  
“Well, your classmates seem upset that you were attacked. I wouldn’t want to see her blood on the ground because of overly amped friends of yours declaring revenge. Anyways, I can see they have the thought branded that we ‘won’t get away with what we did’ nevertheless…”  
Izuku felt a small smile curl and a brash voice, added with Kirishima’s yells immediately reach his ears.  
“Damn right we won’t!” Katsuki demanded.  
Katsuki made some loud noises, that weren’t really words. Izuku was so used to his random outbursts now, but Shigaraki looked utterly confused at his angry noises.  
“Prepare to die, fucking bastard!” Katsuki shouted, exploding his palms. Shigaraki began to laugh with a lilt to it. They all stepped back a bit at the calm malice that seeped into the air.  
Kirishima saw his eye through the index and middle finger of his hand, and he felt fear jolt through his bones, and he hardened on instinct.  
“It’s too late now…” And he darted off.  
Katsuki, always the boneheaded spazz, immediately followed, Izuku after.  
“WHERE DO YA THINK YOU’RE GOIN’?!”  
Only the laugh responded, followed by Himiko’s awakened screech and yelp to follow.

Aizawa was running as fast as he could, his heart pounded with a premonition of what was to come, and his fear for Midoriya was clouding his mind. He could practically taste the metallic blood that splattered on the ground, and his legs ached with pain as he threw himself over and under branches.  
Besides, heroes around should see what was happening-if anything they were already running to catch them. Cameras surrounded the forests and fields to watch for villains. Much good it did now, seeing as there were villains hanging limply in the trees and on roots (courtesy of Aizawa) but he knew that thanks to Kurogiri, the camera feed opened up for his own students, the school and the townspeople to watch, only bringing that sick taste to Aizawa’s mouth, especially since the camera was trained on Midoriya. Like the camera was going to show a gory end for his precious student.  
“Goddammit.” He cursed tersely as he ran for the fields, hoping he wouldn’t be too late.

Izuku ducked and swerved as Dabi ran for him without hesitation, and Himiko threw her needles towards him. Katsuki wasn’t fairing much better, but his anger got him through the barricades. Shigaraki was much farther than them, and he seemed to be headed for a large area, where the students were during their summer work, practicing to strengthen their quirks.  
Izuku growled as he grabbed one of the needles and snapped it in half, and he looked at Dabi, headed for Katsuki, who met him head on and slammed his head into the ground before snagging Izuku’s sleeve and leaping over another barricade to reach the field at last.  
The villain stood in the middle of the field, the vial over his head and in the hands of a curious boy, who looked distorted. He had a bloodthirsty smile crossing his cheeks, and he had the blood pouring smoothly for the lip of the vial into a tiny pearl of sorts, but never overflowing.  
“Glad you could make it, boys.” Shigaraki monotoned before his smile went past his hand, “Look up! You can watch yourself on the screen! You’ll be famous!”  
Izuku and Katsuki looked up and saw themselves in their grit and dirt soothed costumes, sweat dripping from their chins.  
“Everybody is watching you now. Thanks to Kurogiri, he fixed up every station, and every channel for you-he deserves some credit, doesn’t he??” He laughed loudly, and a couple more figures streamed from the trees to stand beside him.  
“Everybody?” Izuku pondered aloud, huffing as breath hit his tongue, and he swallowed a lingering taste of blood.  
“Yes, friends! Family! School! Your precious town you’re so intent on saving!” He clasped his hands under his chin, mocking affection. Katsuki at his side growled warningly.  
The boy above Shigaraki smiled and crushed the vial in his hand and threw the pearl in the air, catching it carelessly again and again, giggling with pure joy.  
“It’s been done!” he rejoiced, smiling at the other villains before his eyes zeroed in on Izuku.  
“Wait, before this happens, shouldn’t we show the public a good time?” Himiko squeaked, smiling dangerously at the camera above her.  
Deku stepped forward, and Katsuki was growling like a feral animal now as he followed to stand by Izuku’s side.  
“But of course!” Shigaraki sighed as the others stepped forward.  
“Just don’t kill them both yet, I wanna see what happens… When Bakugou sees what’s about to happen.”  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON ABOUT?” he demanded before Himiko, Dabi, Twice, Moonfish, and Spinner-who brought about his sword as soon as he came towards Deku with a large and grimacing smile. Twice headed for Katsuki, doubling as soon as Katsuki raised his hands to shoot.  
Himiko went behind Izuku to stab him with her needles again, and she had a blush overcoming her cheeks as she sent kissy faces his way. He flipped, gripping Spinner’s sword, hitching himself up and over as the blade cut his hands and kicking Dabi straight in the face. Dabi growled and sent flames his way, and Himiko cried out when the needles just barely grazed Spinners thigh, and the cut had began to swing his sword this way and that to get Izuku off. Deku hitched his breath as he gripped the sword tighter, the blade digging deep into his skin before he shot himself forward, using one for all to boost his speed off, and Katsuki exploded his gauntlet with a fiery grin before following not far behind Izuku.  
Shigaraki was watching amused as they both shot for him, and then, Kurogiri’s portal opened, showing the horror struck faces of their classmates.  
Mustard stood behind them, grinning underneath his mask, and Shigaraki had his hand up almost like he would be signaling the start.  
“Stop unless you want your classmates poisoned.”  
It was blunt, and Izuku knew better than to test. He grabbed Katsuki’s wrist and stopped him from reaching his hand out.  
“THAT’S SLY, YOU FUCKING SHIT-FACED ASS RAG.” Katsuki raged, struggling against Izuku’s hand.  
“That’s excessive.” the boy behind Shigaraki mumbled.  
“Your friends wanted a front row seat.” he remarked, “They wanted to see you, Izuku. They wanted to watch you.”  
Before Izuku could respond, Katsuki tugged him into his chest. His face flushed deeply, and Katsuki’s heartbeat thrummed through his ears, fast and furious.  
“WHAT IS WITH YOUR OBSESSION WITH HIM, HAH? WHY ARE YOU ONLY AFTER HIM?”  
Shigaraki was silent, and the scared mumbling of the class with the added snaps and crackles of the flames that ignited the trees filled the still tension.  
“He stands in the way. He’s the biggest threat. I don’t have time to deal with it.” he said, snapping his fingers as class 1-A was suddenly stuck in the field, with doubles of Twice keeping them in as a group, and Todoroki grimacing at the blue flames that surrounded the group, and Mustard holding them in with the threat of poison.  
Izuku growled audibly and saw Kirishima and Iida poised in the trees farthest from the villain’s eyes. A small glimmer of hope shot through him, and he sent a small message of apologies to his classmates who sat on the grass, still in their pajamas.  
“They’re innocent. Let them go.” Izuku spat, his arms swirling with energy.  
“Still more manners than your friend there, huh?” Shigaraki sighed, watching Katsuki rage about.  
“Let. them. Go.”  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”  
Izuku let out a cry and shot forward when the pearl was suddenly in his target’s grip, the boy behind grinning happily, his eyes dilated, and then, his heart beat stuttered quite literally, and he felt his breath hitch, his power flickering and his momentum destroyed.  
He fell to the floor with a heavy slam, and he was breathing harshly, his hands tingling as they struggled to regain feeling to clutch to the grass and raise himself.  
“What the hell?” he swore, his vision swimming, and his ears caught sound of his classmates yelling and rushing to their feet, and Kaachan’s voice yelling ‘Deku!’  
“You like that, huh?” Shigaraki’s whisper echoed in his head, and he felt breath on his ear. He flipped up and wobbled a bit. Shigaraki stood right in front of him, grinning.  
“What?!” he breathed harshly before Shigaraki raised his fist, clenching it, and Izuku felt pain swarm from his chest and he screamed as his knees gave out once again, his throat clenching and his eyes bleeding tears helplessly.  
“MAKE IT STOP!” Ochako screamed from her spot, almost jumping over the flames, when the flames grew higher with Dabi smiling a bit.  
Katsuki was stuck in place with a knife stuck at his throat, and one of Himiko’s vialed ropes wrapped around him tightly. He was yelling incoherently as he struggled at the bonds, his feats growing with desperation as he watched Midoriya continue to wail.  
Tokoyami’s dark spirit erupted, and he looked somewhat shocked that he arrived, but he didn’t look upset about it. Dabi’s flames grew higher as the class began to take action and began to fight through the flames, and his grin began to falter, before completely falling once Yaomomo created foam to cover and smother his flames.  
Then, a heavy hand crushed Izuku’s arm and he screeched as he was raised from his spot on the ground, air finally entering his lungs. Noumu was back. Midoriya was raised in front of his friends, and the class was attacking without hesitation, the villains shocked at the pure anger and lack of remorse for the villains. But, they paused, Shigaraki tutting as he moved in front of Midoriya to look at him before looking at the class like a proud father.  
“Oi.” Izuku growled, “you don’t get to look at them with your filthy eyes.”  
“Ah, losing manners?”  
“Forgive me if I’m about to bust your goddamn ass. You can throw me into years torture and I’ll be polite, but drag my friends in, or my family and you’ll regret your sorry. Fucking. Ass.”  
Katsuki was freed from his bonds and his hands crackled dangerously. Despite the rest of the class being stuck with unfit clothing, they looked intimidating to the core, and after Dabi’s flames were put out, and the ruckus erupted, kirishima and Iida had came back.  
Kaminari was sparking, Tsuyu was growling, Kirishima was hardening his right side, Ochako was cracking her knuckles. Tokoyami and Todoroki were at the side lines with their strongest attacks on standby, and the usually smiley and calmer students were glaring and preparing themselves.  
“Such loyal friends… oh, and Izuku,” Katsuki tensed at the use of his name, “I’ll take you up on that offer.”  
Izuku stilled from his ministrations and Noumu tightened his hold, making Midoriya yelp at the pain.  
“HEY. YOU DON’T GET TO SAY THAT NAME LIKE YOU FUCKING OWN IT.” Katsuki yelled.  
“LET HIM GO, FUCKER!” Kaminari screamed.  
“What offer?” Izuku asked, and then, Shigaraki grinned and the pearl in his hand cracked.  
Everything went white, Izuku screamed until his lungs were raw, and his body was ragged with shaking pain. Izuku had his eyes open, blurred by tears, erupting on their own accord, and he saw his friends horrified at his sudden outburst. Blood began flowing from his mouth and he looked about blindly, his costume being ruined with the metallic liquid, and the ground beneath him seeming farther and farther.  
He was coughing harshly, and his brain was scattered, and dizzy. Chuckles rose from the Noumu behind him and he was crying for it to stop.  
Katsuki was ripping at the villains and Shigaraki grabbed Midoriya’s chin harshly to look him in the eyes.  
“I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG! WHERE’D YOUR STRENGTH GO, MIDORIYA?!” he laughed insanely, and Izuku stared, gaping as blood trickled from his lips.  
He then turned around and grinned at the students that were launched at him, all of them flying through the air, absolute malice-hatred-violence in their brains, directed at Shigaraki.  
He then raised his fist again, and opened his mouth.  
“You want to see what happens when I crush this?”  
They immediately stopped, Todoroki throwing up a sheet of ice to prevent any further movements.  
It was silent for a minute, heaving breaths from the class, and small puffs from Izuku who hung limply from Noumu’s grip.  
Katsuki felt tears in his tear ducts and he wanted to scream as loudly as he could, cursing Shigaraki out as badly as he could.  
“That’s what I thought.” he simpered, and then he looked up at the camera, grinning. “I hope you enjoyed the show.”  
He looked at the students, “You really are good friends, huh?”  
Katsuki began to step forward, and Izuku was staring at him, tears running.  
“Guys, stay away…”  
The villains that were laying on the ground, staggered to stand beside Shigaraki again, and a small portal began to open again, behind them.  
“Guys,” Izuku began to retch out more blood, and he was shaking with desperation, “Stay back. Stay away!”  
Katsuki and the others were starting to run forward.  
“DEKU. DEKU!”  
“Guys!” Deku cried, sobbing and then the portal opened, and the villains were smiling as they ran through the portal, Shigaraki stood back before throwing himself in. Only Noumu and Izuku stood there.  
“C’mon, Noumu.” a voice mumbled.  
“MIDORIYA!” several voices were crying out and quirks in use.  
“STAY BACK!” Izuku cried before he felt himself being pulled back and thrown backwards, his last sight being his class rushing after him, all their hands outstretched. He raised his broken arm, reaching back for them, fearing the arms raising from the portal to grab him.  
Katsuki exploded his palms to thrust himself forward and he grabbed for Izuku’s hand. Their fingertips brushed, and Katsuki’s rage dissipated into shock, and he gaped when Izuku brought his sob-wrecked face twisted into a smile.  
“Thank you, Kaachan.” he whimpered before the portal closed, remains of Izuku’s screams echoing through the field.  
Then, silence.


End file.
